


It would be unwise to lie.

by fakebodies



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 01:01:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fakebodies/pseuds/fakebodies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on a tumblr prompt from an anon: "Don't lie to me"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It would be unwise to lie.

“Don’t lie to me.” Vader’s voice is calm even as he glares at the officer.

“It’s not a lie, Lord Vader. The bounty hunter you hired to seek out Skywalker has died.” the officer tries to hide his shaking, but it’s of no use. Vader can feel his fear coming off in waves.

Vader raises his hand, watching the officer struggle as he lifts off of the ground, throat closing. Vader lets his corpse fall to the floor, disgusted. He would’ve felt it if Boba had died. He felt no such disturbance in the Force.

“I warned you, it is unwise to lie to me.”


End file.
